The Wave of Malamar
by vanilla869
Summary: Ash and Serena enters a cave namely the X-Glittering Cave. As they went deeper in this place, they discover a bunch of blue squids living in there. This story confirms Rated T for very dark plot with genre including a bit of one-sided romance from Serena. Take note at the end of this story.


In one occasion, Ash and Serena ended up entering the X-Glittering Cave in which Clemont and Bonnie totally refused to go in but just stay outside somewhere else for good.

They were actually amazed with the surroundings of the cave.

Serena told Ash while analyzing her Pokenav" It was said that this cave is known to its shimmering pieces of stones that are carved within it. Although for some reasons, it was also said that this cave seems to be haunted by some extraordinary species".

Ash shivering a bit and tries to ask her" Did you just say haunted species?"

Serena trembles in fear and told him" Yeah , it's just what my pokenav said".

Ash pretends not to be afraid" I'm sure we haven't reach to that part in this cave so we can't be really assuming that it did has one".

He dazzled in excitement all of a sudden" Serena, look at the shining stones attached".

Ash was pointing to her on the stones carved within the walls.

Serena mesmerizes in happiness while keeping her pokenav at the same time" Wow, you're right - They look beautiful".

As both of them get deeper within the cave, there were icicle hanging in within itself.

Ash asked her pointing on the icicle dripping something down" Serena, what is that?"

Serena clarified" Ah, that is actually called a stalactite - If I'm not mistaken, it is usually seen hanging within caves and icicles are formed by deposit a large amount of water and cooling it as well".

She added" Usually stalactites are seen dripping water from the icicle itself but you don't need to be afraid of that".

Serena pats Ash on the shoulder to help him calm down" Besides it won't harm you".

He told relieving himself" I see, thanks for clarifying Serena".

As for Serena she was looking at the stalactites hanging in the cave while Ash trails behind not far from her for some reasons.

Suddenly a boulder collapse out of nowhere.

Ash shouted while trying to protect her" Serena , look out".

He pushes Serena out of the way the boulder rolls.

He and Serena ended up crashing on another side while the boulder ended up rolling to the entrance of the cave somehow in which both of them didn't try to take a notice.

Ash asked to ensure her safety" That was close - Serena are you OK?"

He also ended up hugging her while trying to protect her somehow.

Serena retorts with a smile" Yes, I'm fine Ash".

Ash told her with a worrying expression" Thank goodness, I'm glad you're fine".

He now let go of Serena's hug.

Serena then tries to touch and feels Ash" Ash, I'm glad you look fine, but what was that?"

She makes a worrying expression again while Ash mutters putting a hand on his chin" I don't know it must be doing of a Pokemon or it can be a sudden trembling of a rock".

Serena quivers in fear a little bit" Or maybe it can be the haunted species that I'm talking about".

Ash suddenly trembles in fear as well but only assures her" But for now let's just hope nothing bad will happen".

Serena flustered" But who would ever do something like that and why would this happened here".

Ash assures her again" For now I think it would be best if we get out of here".

Serena nods and told him" You're right before something bad happen again in this cave".

Ash and Serena tried to return to the entrance of the cave with Ash leading the way.

Serena trails behind him while thinking of the hug he did earlier from her.

**Serena's POV:**

**What was that hug about? Did he really did that on purpose or was it just only an accident?**

Serena begins to blush a bit while recalling what just happened earlier.

Serena grinned" But I'm sure he did it for me- I'm really sure of it".

She now tries to hide the blush in order for Ash not to mistake what she is thinking at the moment.

However things don't seem to be looking good, Ash saw something blocking near the entrance of the cave.

He shouted" Wait, I think this is really not looking good".

Ash tries to lean closer to the entrance and discovered a big boulder was blocking the cave's entrance.

He tries to push or knock the boulder.

He told himself" This is not good - I can't even try to move the boulder out and with the use of Pikachu and my other pokemons I'm sure it even will not work".

Serena approaches Ash and saw he has a sad expression somewhat.

She tries to ask him" What's wrong, Ash - Is there anything wrong?"

Serena looks at the boulder trapping the entrance of the cave.

Ash told her in a unhappy expression" Serena, it looks like we're going to be stranded in this cave for a while".

Serena cowers in fear" What we're trapped? What now - How are we going to get out?"

She now begins to feel more scared and screaming various words from her mouth while Ash tries to shake and help her come down.

Ash yelled at her" Just calm down, Serena . Nothing will help you from screaming".

He added" Besides there's nothing we can do".

Serena sulks " I guess this is the end for us".

Ash seriously stated" No, don't think it that way - Remember when you told me back then on my first gym battle against Viola".

He added" You were the one who told me to never give up until the end, that actually motivates me to continue to push me to become stronger and that also made me claim my first badge".

Ash thanked her" That is why I actually have to thank you for what you did".

Serena told him trying to put a smile" I guess maybe you're right, it's to early to give up".

However she begins to look unhappy after knowing they are trapped within the cave.

Ash reassures her" Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way somehow".

He suggested" But for now I think it will be better when we try to stay in this cave for a while".

Ash puts a cheeky smile talking to her" Besides we haven't done it for a while with just the two of us".

Serena mutters in relief" Ash".

She nodded and leans closer to him" Yeah, let's do it then with just the two of us".

Ash gently pats on her head" OK, good girl - then let's proceed further inside the cave".

Serena clings onto Ash while both of them continue to the further parts of the cave.

Inside the further of the cave, it now begins to feel darker as lights suddenly went off for some reasons.

Serena shouted in the dark" Arrgh, It's really dark, I can't see a thing".

Ash turns on a flashlight while Serena mutters" Ash, that's"

He clarified" It's a flashlight Serena, we use it when we go to a place without lights or somewhere in the dark".

Ash added with a smile" I prepared for it in case something like this happens".

Serena thanked her" I see, thank you Ash".

She now begins to cling onto him again.

Ash reminded" Serena just try to stay behind me and you'll feel better".

Serena silently nods as she follows to hold Ash while both of them proceed further in the deepest part of the cave.

Reaching almost to the deepest part of the cave, both of them heard a sound that is absolutly irking them for some reason.

Serena quivers in fear" What's that sound?"

Ash mutters" I don't know it is probably a doing of a Pokemon."

He added" For now let's try to continue to the rest of the cave".

As they now reach the deepest part of the cave, both of them heard another eerie sound which is the same from earlier.

Serena cowers in fear while covering her ears" Argh, it's that sound again".

She cringes uttering again nonchalant words from her mouth.

Ash tries to slap and told her" Serena, just calm down OK".

He assures her" Look it's not only you who is scared, I'm also scared with the sound itself".

He clarified" But I didn't give up, I continue to walk towards the cave even if I was scared to begin with. Have faith in yourself I'm sure we can overcome this".

Serena murmurs unsure of the situation" But Ash".

Ash hugs her all of a sudden again" Don't worry I'm here to protect you that is why don't be afraid if anything happens".

He whispers to her" I will protect you even if I have to risk my life".

Serena nods and told him" Thank you, Ash".

Ash told her" Then shall we continue".

Serena happily nods as they continue to the other parts of the cave".

While Ash tries to take a glance on the deepest part of the cave, he saw there were a lot of blue squids with very weird eyes living in that place.

Ash suddenly quivers a bit in fear while Serena asked him" Why, Ash - what's wrong?"

Ash lied while talking happily" Ah, nothing is wrong - It probably must be only my imagination".

Serena retorts in relief" Is that so OK".

However Ash tries to hide the truth from Serena.

He suddenly tries to think deeply.

**Ash's POV:**

**What was that Pokemon that I just saw? It actually was a squid that has abnormal blue eyes. And what's with the eyes, it's definitely giving me the creeps. How should I tell Serena that we are going to be fine. I mean she will definitely be terrified when she got to see one of them.**

Ash tries to look if there is any way to escape from the location where they are in.

Suddenly he saw a stairs which will take him to a different path.

Ash happily told her" Serena, look there's a stairs in this cave. I think we can get out of this cave somewhat using those".

He points the stairs for Serena to see.

Serena retorts happily" Great, now we just need to climb those ladders then we can get out of here".

Ash nods and told her" Then let's get going - I'm sure Clemont and Bonnie are probably worried about us".

Both Ash and Serena now try to take the stairs up as they feel that they can escape.

However things doesn't seem to be that easy as the stairs take them to the next floor of the cave itself.

Ash and Serena were both unhappy with the stairs that they just took.

Ash mutters in confusion" No, this can't be right - Why did we end up here".

Serena pats him" Ash, it's fine - I'm sure we will manage to find the correct stairs that will take us out".

Ash nods and told her" You're right, let's find those stairs then".

Both Ash and Serena now continue to walk and run to the rest of the second floor of the cave itself.

Not much later, they both reach the deepest part of the cave.

As for Ash he discovers another path where he didn't know it will take them.

He curiously told Serena" Serena, look- there's a road that will take us to the exit I think".

Serena told him" Let's take that road then".

Ash nods as both continue to take the path where the unknown road will take them.

Things don't seem to be really good when they reach another part with a stairs and a place that looks like a hidden hideout of a pokemon.

Ash curiously try to take a glance on the hidden hideout and saw another bunch of blue squid with weirdo eyes residing there.

He quickly gets out of the hideout after peeking a bit.

Ash sadly told her' Serena, it looks like we will be stranded in this cave forever".

Serena trembles in fear" No, that can't be possible but why did it end up like this".

He pats at her and assures her" But I'm sure we can get out of this cave even if it will take us a lot of time to do it. I'm definitely sure we will get out of this cave".

Serena nods and told him" Thanks Ash for keeping me company in a place like this".

Ash told her" Then let's proceed to the stairs".

Both Ash and Serena continues to the stairs which takes them up to the tertiary floor of the cave.

But this time the walls of the cave seem to be really different when they reach the third floor.

The walls of the cave have different color than the primary and secondary floor, it has a darker color and a different structure.

Ash then tries to analyze the walls and found out something different while Serena trails behind him.

He murmurs silently" Wait, these walls have a picture carved on it - and they actually look like from the pokemons I saw earlier".

Ash reminisces about the Pokemon he saw earlier and told himself" It's really that pokemon".

Suddenly blue squids come out attacking form nowhere.

Ash shouted" Shoot, its them - Serena, run".

Serena only stare at the blue squid pokemon.

She shouted to the blue squids before trying to done something on her" Wait, if you are planning to take me away then please do so".

Serena seriously begged to the blue squids" But I need to say something to Ash or else I will regret it for the rest of my life".

The blue squid nods and agrees to wait for what the girl has to say.

Serena now faces Ash questioning him" Ash, what do you think when you lose someone precious to you. Would you feel really sad?"

Ash flustered" Wait, Serena why are you asking me those. Don't tell me".

She holds Ash's hands one last time" I know what you're feeling - You are feeling sad if you lose someone you treasure. But that's enough, you helped me a lot already".

She seriously told her" Now I'm willing to sacrifice myself even if I have to risk my life".

Ash stuttered with her actions" But Serena".

Serena shakes her head and told him her last words" Ash remember to stay strong until the end. I will be supporting you".

She now has tears dripping form her face and confesses to him" I love you Ash, goodbye my love".

Serena presses her lips to him then turning to the blue squids afterwards.

Serena shouted her farewell" Goodbye Ash".

The blue squid now puts Serena to a hypnotic trance.

Ash clenches his fist" I'm sorry Serena, I even couldn't protect you- I'm such a coward, I shouldn't have notice that you really cared for me".

He seriously stated" If only I had straighten up to you this wouldn't have happened".

He continues to punch his fist from the ground before making a decision.

Ash grinned one last time" OK, I have decided I will get her back".

He then looks at the manipulated Serena .

Ash yelled with tears welling up from his face while talking to the blue squids" What did you do to my friend, Serena. Return her back to me ".

He now tries to get his pokedex scanning the pokemon but instead the blue squid tries to make a move by also manipulating him at the end.

Ash told his last words" I'm sorry Serena I couldn't protect you. Clemont and Bonnie please forgive me and Serena, it looks like we can't return to where you are now".

He ended up crashing to the floor with manipulated eyes seen from his looks.

_Meanwhile as for Clemont and Bonnie_

Bonnie responded with a frown eating their lunch" Ash and Serena were late, what's taking them so long".

Clemont told her while eating lunch as well" Bonnie, I'm sure they will be fine from where they are. Let's stop worrying about them".

Bonnie nods as the both of them continue to eat their food.

**BAD END**

**And that basically concludes the story nobody knows what happened to Ash and Serena afterwards.**

**I even try to rename the Glittering Cave with a X but it actually doesn't refer to the Team Flare.**

**Should I create a sequel to this on how Clemont and Bonnie will rescue Ash and Serena. Although if I created one I doubt it will mostly focus on the siblings.**

**Anyway that's it for this story, I decide to create this story after knowing Malamar is a scary pokemon to begin with however I don't think the plot in XY 19 will go like this, this is only for fanfiction. And also to add that this is the start of a story that I'll be doing a dark plot from time to time. So after this I still had 2 stories about Malamar involving SatoSere before continuing with my 2 ongoing stories.**

**Feed-backs and review are optional, I'm not expecting a comment from this story. But for now this is vanila869 now signing off.**


End file.
